Une brebis parmis les loups
by Malicia Sabakuno
Summary: Aisa est une jeune fille dont la famille est peu banale. En effet elle vit avec l'Akatsuki. Elle est pour ainsi dire leur femme de ménage.
1. Chapter 2

Une brebis au milieu des loups:

Chapitre 1: Aisa

Je me nomme Aisa, je suis âgée de 16 ans. J'ai de longs cheveux blonds et des grands yeux gris, je mesure 1m50(je suis pas très grande).

Jusque là rien de particulier. Ou du moins rien qui justifie le fait que je vous raconte mon histoire et que vous la lisiez.

Rien? N'en soyez pas si sûr.

Certes à première vue vous avez affaire une fille tous ce qu'il y a de plus banale. Mais ma vie est loin d'être banale.

Commençons par le début.

Je n'ai plus de famille. Elle a été tuée il y très longtemps. A l'époque j'avais 10 ans. Je me rappelle le soir où je suis devenue orpheline.

J'étais dans mon lit quant j'ai soudain entendu un grand fracas provenant de la salle à manger. Ma mère est entrée dans ma chambre:

"Aisa vite, va t'en! " prononça ma mère en toute hâte.

J'ai hésité quelques secondes.

"Fait ce que je te dis!"Repris ma mère en haussant la voix.

Je n'avais d'autre choix que d'obéir. Ma mère me jeta un dernier regard puis ajouta:

"Passe par la fenêtre, reste discrète et faits attention à toi"

Puis elle ouvrit la porte de ma chambre et alla aider mon père qui luttait contre nos attaquants.

J'avais la désagréable impression que c'était la dernière fois que je la verrai. Je refoulais mes larmes et sautai par la fenêtre au moment où quelqu'un fit exploser la porte de ma chambre.

Je me réceptionnai tant bien que mal (BOUM) sur le sol mouillé (et oui, la pluie accompagne toujours les grands drames)

Une fois sur mes deux jambes, je m'encourais aussi vite que possible (ma rencontre avec le sol fut rude et me laissa quelques bleus et éraflures) mais malheureusement un de nos assaillant me vit et me poursuivit.

Dans ma course, je fut touchée par un shurikens qui vint se planter dans mon épaule gauche (on finit toujours par être blessé dans une course poursuite). Je m'écroulai sous le poids de la douleur.

Le ninja ennemi s"approcha de moi. Je m'attendais à recevoir le coup fatal qui mettrai fin à ma petite vie (je suis pathétique là). Mais le coup ne vint pas (bizarre?). Un homme se tenait face à mon ennemi et lui trancha la gorge. Je vis le sang giclé (notamment sur moi) et mon ennemi tombé raide mort. Puis, plus par douleur que pas dégoût (je ne vais tout de même pas m'émouvoir pour un peu de sang) je m'évanouis.

La suite est plutôt simple, je me réveillai dans un lit, dans un endroit inconnu. Je constatai que quelqu'un avait pansé ma blessure. .Je n'eus pas le temps de remettre de l'ordre dans ma tête (je hais les migraines) qu'un homme pénétra dans la pièce.

"Enfin réveillée. Tiens mange"Dit-il en me tendant un bol de soupe.

Je me relevai et englouti le potage dans un élan de gratitude.

Mon repas achevé, je regardai plus attentivement mon sauveur. Ses cheveux étaient roux, ses yeux étaient rouges et parcourus de demi-cercles et il avait des piercings. Il me regarda avec dédain, du genre "qu'est ce que je fais avec cet insecte maintenant qu'il est réveillé" (l'insecte, c'est moi). Un frisson me parcourait le dos et je fus prise de sueurs froides.

On peut dire que rien, mais absolument rien ne m'avait apprêté à cette rencontre. .Ni à ce que ce type allait me proposer.

"Je vais être franc avec toi. Je n'avais pas l'attention de te sauver mais tu as de la chance, je passais par là. J'aurais pu te laisser crevée, des gosses ils en meurent tous les jours. .D'ailleurs tes parents sont morts. Mais il se trouve que j'ai besoin de toi"

Mon coeur se serra mais je ne laissais rien paraître.

Attention, pas que je n'aimais pas mes parents, seulement nous n'avons jamais été très proche. Et puis paraître pleurnicharde ne me semblait pas une bonne idée.

"Tout ce que vous voudrez"Répondis-je à mon sauveur.

" Voilà, je suis le chef d'une organisation secrète et il se trouve que moi et mes hommes nous manquons cruellement d'une présence féminine pour s'occuper de la cuisine, du ménage et des tâches ménagères. Je t'ai ramenée pour que tu accomplisse toutes ces tâches"

Ok. Un rapide calcul dans ma tête me fit comprendre que "soit tu accepte et tu sers à quelques chose, soit tu refuses et je te tues"

En clair, il ne me laissait pas le choix. Bah, de toute façon, je n'ai plus rien à perdre.

"J'accepte"Répondis-je sans hésitation.

"Bien. Remets toi vite sur pied. Tu as du travail qui t'attend.

Voilà comment tout à commencer.

Au début, je n'étais qu'une bonne à tout faire. Je ne pouvais sortir car le chef craignais que je ne m'enfuis .Je ne fessais qu'accomplir mon travail en silence. Je parlais peu aux membres de l'organisation. .Néanmoins, j'avais une chambre avec ma propre salle de bain (dans laquelle les membres, tous des hommes, ne pouvais entrer sans ma permission). De plus, je mangeais à ma faim et on me traitait convenablement.

Au fil des années, j'ai vue l'organisation s'agrandir et l'arrivée de plusieurs membres jusqu'à arrivé au nombre de neuf.

Mes relations avec chacun d'eux se sont modifiées. De simple bonne à tout faire, je suis passé à amie et confidente. Je les ai amadoué avec ma cuisine et mon humour. (C'est fou tous ce qu'on peut faire avec un spaghetti bolognaise)

Je peux à présent manger en leur compagnie et le chef me demande même mon avis pour certaines missions. C'est d'ailleurs moi qui ai inventé leur tenue (noir avec des nuages rouge). Ils ont adoré.

Oups, j'ai oublié de vous préciser, le nom de cette organisation est Akatsuki.

Vous comprenez à présent la raison pour laquelle ma vie est loin d'être banale.

J'ai pour famille l'organisation de criminelle la plus recherchée dans le monde ninjas. Ceux que je considères comme étant mes frères sont tous des criminels classées S. Je n'ignore rien de leurs crimes mais cela ne me regarde pas. Car après tout, ces grands criminels sanguinaires sont tous au petit soin pour moi. Ne riez pas!

D'ailleurs celui que je considère le plus comme mon grand frère n'est autre que Kisame. Celui alors! Qu'elle andouille, il me prend toujours pour une gamine. Quant il est arrivé j'avais 13 ans et on se disputait continuellement. Jusqu'au jour où je lui ai conseillé de nettoyer son arme en peau de reguin avec des algues. Face à l'efficacité de ma recette, il a dû avouer que je n'étais pas une gamine sans cervelle. Au fur et à mesure, nous sommes devenu proche.

J'entretiens de liens d'amitié avec chacun d'eux, que ce soit Sasori le marionnettiste ou Deidara le cinglé des explosions.

Mais il y en a un que je n'ai pas encore réussi à cerner totalement. Faut dire qu'il n'est pas loquace.

D'après Kisame c'est normal.

"Tu sais Aisa, tous les Uchiwa sont taiseux.Mais il a un bon fond. Faut juste être patient" Tels sont les paroles philosophiques de Kisame lorsque je lui ai posé des questions sur Itachi.

Itachi a 2 ans de plus que moi. On ne sait jamais vraiment parlé. Je sais juste qu'il a tué toute sa famille, hormis son frère. Il est détenteur du sharigan, comme tout bon Uchiwa qui se respecte et...c'est tout.

Je ne m'en fais pas, il y en a toujours qui sont plus taciturnes que d'autre.


	2. Une journée banale à l'Akatsuki

Chapitre deux: Une journée banale avec l'Akatsuki:

(les chansons utilisées sont de disney)

Je tiens à préciser que cette fic est une parodie et ne tient pas compte des comportaments réels des personnages ainsi que des lieux et de la technologie qui pourrait y avoir dans le manga original. Donc si vous ne supportez pas ce genre de fic, passer votre chemin!

Merci

Dringgggggggg!!!

Six heures, le réveil sonne dans la chambre d'Aisa. Après avoir ouvert les yeux et s'être étirée tel un félin, la jeune fille se lève et se dirige d'un pas traignant jusqu'à la salle de bain. Une rapide douche finit de la réveiller.

Après elle se dirige à sa commode et en sort un pantalon noir et un t-shirt à courte manche rouge. Elle s'attache ses longs cheveux blonds lors d'un bref passage devant le miroir.

Six heure trente.

Elle quitte sa chambre et passe dans la cuisine.

Aisa ouvre le frigo et attrape le beurre, les oeufs et du lait (faudra dailleurs qu'elle en rachète).

Elle mélange le tout dans un saladier puis, la pâte obtenue, la verse dans une poele qu'elle met sur la cuisinière(c'est un vrai cour de cuisine cette fic). Elle renouvelle l'opération jusqu'à obtenir un petit tas de crèpes fumantes.

"Voilà une chose de faite"Dit elle en contemplant ses crèpes.

Un rapide coup d'oeil à l'horloge, lui permet de constater qu'il ne lui reste plus que 45 minutes avant leurs arrivées.

Elle se hâte de préparer le thé et le café.

"S'ils pouvaient tous se mettre d'accord sur une seule boisson ce serait plus facile et plus économique"Ronchonna t-elle.

Elle dressa la table, disposa les crèpes et tout le reste (Sasori préfère une bonne tranche de pain tandis que Deidara préfère des toast)

Pile au moment où Aisa déposa les crèpes sur la table, Deidara apparu.

"Aisa-chan! Déjà debout!Zut, moi qui pensait m'être levé avant toi. "

"Désolé Dei-kun, faurda vous lever avant six heure pour ça."

"Six heure! Comment fais-tu pour être si jolie en te levant si tôt" Demanda t-il avec un sourir charmeur.

"Ah, mystère"Répondit Aisa en se penchant pour lui faire un bisou sur la joue

"Hè c'est pas du jeu! Tu me fais du charme et moi je n'ai pas le droit!"

"Ne prends pas tes rêves pour des réalité. Ce n'était qu'un bisou de bonjour. J'en fais chaque matin à pas qu'a toi. "

"A mon grand désespoir. Aisa chan, quant accepteras-tu de sortir avec moi?"

"Jamais, j'en ai peur."Répndit la jeune fille en riant fasse au regard faussement triste de Deidara.

"Ah! tu me brise le coeur une fois de plus"

"Ce ne fait que la treizième fois Deidara."Ajouta une autre fois.

"Kisame-kun!"Acceuilli Aisa à l'arrivé de celui qu'elle considèrait comme son grand frère.

"Bonjour ptite soeur. "Répondit celui-ci.

"Merde Tobi j'ai besoin de pisser alors sort de cette salle de bain ou je démoli la porte!!!"

"Zetsu est de bonne humeur ce matin" Constata Deidara en mordant dans un toast.

"En effet et il va encore démolir la porte. Zetsu si tu démoli cette porte tu auras affaire à moi!"Cria Aisa en se dirigeant vers le lieu de la dispute.

"Mais je dois pisser et ce crétin est enfermé dans la salle de bain depuis 10 minutes. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien foutre la dedant. "Ce plaignit Hatzu en sautillant d'un pied à l'autre.

"Tobi-san, veux-tu bien sortir de là. Zetsu-san va encore démolir la porte et cela m'ennuirais"Demanda Aisa.

Une seconde plus tard la porte s'ouvrit.

"Bien sûr Aisa-chan. C'est demandé si gentillement comment refuser." Répondit Tobi en sortant de la pièce convoité par Zetsu.

Ce dernier s'y précipita.

"Le déjeuner est servi?"S'informa Tobi.

"Exact"

"Et il y a des crèpes?"

"Bien entendu."Répondit Aisa avec un grand sourire.

"Chouette"Se réjouit Tobi en se frottant les mains avant de courir vers la salle à manger.

Peu après on entendit Kisame:

"Hè Tobi laisse moi des crèpes espèce de goinfre!"

"Je crois que je vais devoir en reffaire"Soupira Aisa.

A ce moment là une autre porte s'ouvrit et Itachi apparu.

"Bonjour Itachi-san!"Dit Aisa

" 'Jour"Répondit l'Uchiwa sans adresser le moindre regard à la jeune fille.

"Toujours aussi aimable"

"Aisa-chan, Tobi à mangé toutes les crèpes!"

"J'arrive Kisame-kun, j'vais en reffaire"

"T'es un amour" Répondit Kisame

"Ouai, quant veux-tu m'épous..hé! Mais arrête de me frapper Kisame!"

"Cesse de l'ennuyer avec tes imbécilités! Contente toi de la fermer de manger " Ordonna Kisame en jetant un regard noir au pauvre Deidara qui se frottait le crâne suite au violent coup reçut par Kisame.

"Voilà des crèpes"Répondit Aisa en revena t avec une assiette remplit de crèpes encore fumantes.

"Chouette encore des crèpes!!!"

"Tobi ca suffit laisse en aux autres!"

"Mais enfin Deidara ne le frappe pas!"S'indigna Aisa

"Pff toujours la même chose. Tu défends les autres et jamais moi"

"Aisa-chan, veux-tu que je l'assomme?"Propoa Kisame.

"Non Kisame je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire."

C'est ainsi que le petit déjeuna ce pasait chaque jours. Et pour rien au monde Aisa ne voudrait que ça change.

"Bon les gars, votre attention s'il vous plaît!"

"Hè passe moi le thè"

"Hatzu la ferme!" Ordonna Kisame. "Aisa parle!"

"Merci Kisame-kun. Bon, je vais faire les courses cet après-midi et j'aimerais savoir si je dois acheter quelques chose en particulier?"

Réaction immédiate, quatre bras tendirent quatres listes différentes (petite précision, à table sont réunis: Kisame, Deidara, Tobi, Hatzu et Itachi. Itachi n'a besoin de rien et les autres membres sont en mission à l'extérieur)

"Woaw, voilà qui est éfficace."S'étonna Aisa en prenant les listes.

Elle les consultat rapidement.

"Deidara-kun! Je n'achète pas d'explosifs! Débrouiller vous tout seul pour vous en procurer!" S'indigna t-elle.

"Oups, désolé"

"Itachi-san vous n'avez rien besoin?"

"Non"Répondit ce dernier en ne levant pas les yeux de son café.

"Bon. Je souhaiterais aussi savoir ce que vous désirez manger ce soir et qui sera présent"

"Moi je serais pas là"Répondit Zetsu

"Moi et Tobi on sera là"

"Moi et Itachi aussi"

"Je crois que Pein et Konan revienne ce soir" Ajouta Deidara.

"Très bien, donc nous serons sept. Alors des suggestions?'

"Pourquoi on ferait pas du poisson?"Proposa Deidara.

Grand silence à la table.

"Deidara-kun, vous savez que je ne prépare pas de poisson"

"Ce n'est pas parce que Kisame en bouffe pas que nous ne..."

"Les poisson sont nos amis! pas de la bouffe!"Se fâcha Kisame

Deidara s'enfonca dans son siège.

"Voilà qui répond à ta question Deidara. Quelqu'un autre?"

Pas de réponses. Tous semblaient plongé dans une intense réfflexion. Faut dire que le repas c'est sacré.

"Chicons gratins"

Tous se tournèrent immédiatement vers Itachi.

Celui-ci leva ses yeux de son café (qu'il n'a toujours pas fini, il en met du temps!)

"Ben quoi?"

"Il participe! enfin!"S'enthousiasta Kisame

"Non, c'est juste que j'aimerais pouvoir quitter la table et je ne pourrais pas si ce débat ne se temine pas"

Nouveau silence et grande décption pour Kisame. Il pensait qu'enfin son partenaire se socialisait mais c'était peine perdue avec Itachi.

"Bon ben, va pour les chicons. Bonne journée messieurs."Conclu Aisa

Sur ces mots, nos mercenaires préférés se levèrent de table et partirent voquer à leurs occupations.

Les garçons partis, Aisa alluma la chaîne hifi de la cuisine (pourquoi y aurait pas de musique chez les ninjas?) et inséra un cd.

Elle débarrassa la table et commença la vaiselle en se dendinant au rythme de la musique (chose qu'elle évitait en présence des garçons)

Elle se serva même d'une cuillère comme d'un micro et prise par la musique chanta:

Sifflez en travaillant

Et la balai paraît plus léger

Si vous pouvez siffler!

Frottez en fredonnant,

que ca va vite

Quant la musique vous aide à travailler.

En nettoyant la chambre

Pensez que votre balai

Est votre bel et tendre

Soudain vos pieds se mettront à danser

Quant l'âme est folle

Le temps s'envole

Sifflez en travaillant!

C'est ainsi qu'elle expédia la vaiselle aux oubliettes

Ensuite, munie d'un balai tel un ninja muni d'un shuriken, Aisa commença le ménage avec autant d'entrain que la vaiselle:

Venez mes amis

Vous et moi nous allons travailler en chantant!

Mettons un tablier et des gants

Retroussons nos manches et commencons le ménage!

Faites-moi le grand nettoyage en chantant gaiement

Frottez la baignoire

Fredonnez en enlevant les saletés tenaces

Retirez les cheveux et rincez

Sur un gai refrain travaillez bien en chantant!

Continuez à chantez en frottant la moquette

La poubelle à nettoyer

Alors lavons les toilettes

C'est si amusant de chantez

Ca nous rend vraiment de bonne humeur en vidant le sac d'aspirateur

C'est moins fatiguant travailler en chantant

Travailler en chantant!

Après avoir toutes les pièces, excepté les chambres qu'elle ne fessait jamais.

En effet, elle préférait éviter les chambres des garçons car elle avait peur de tomber sur des objets dangereux. Car lorsqu'on vit avec des assasins il n'est pas rare de trouver soit des explosifs(Deidara) soit de la chaire fraîche(Zetsu) caché sous leur lit. Donc, il valait mieux éviter de nettoyer sous ledit lit.

De plus, il y en avait qui lui interdisait l'accès à leur chambre( Itachi)

Aisa se dirigea dans sa propore chambre qu'elle rangea ensuite elle attrapa une veste, de l'argent et un sac puis elle sorti du repère.

Après avoir vérifier les sorts de protection et de dissimulation qu'elle avait placée ,afin que le repère de l'Akatsuki soit introuvable , elle se téléporta(et oui, elle aussi à des pouvoirs) près du village le plus proche.

Là, elle sorti de sa veste les listes des garçons et commença le shopping.

Le shopping peut vous paraître une tâche simple mais je peux vous assurer que pour Aisa la shopping correspondait à une mission de classe B ou même A (parfois).

Les difficultés sont les suivantes:

1)Décrypter l'écriture de chacun

2)Comprendre ce que Tobi appelle 'le truc vert caoutchouteux (plus communément appelé salade)

3) Ne pas avoir peur de paraître bizarre lorsqu'on demande 'un litre de sang frais' au boucher (commande expresse de Zetsu)

4) Porter toutes les courses (Heureusement pour remédier à ce quatrième point Aisa avait sa propre technique. Elle allégeait les courses à l'aide d'une formule. Les garçons ignoraient tout de ces talents.)

Le shopping terminé, Aisa s'octroyait un petit raffraîchissement au bar le plus proche avant de rentrer au repère.

C'est là que la mission se poursuivait. Il lui fallait à présent ranger tout cet étalage de nourriture. Pour ce faire, elle disposait de 9 frigos (hé oui, un pour chacun. Tous des égoistes ces mecs)

Il est bon de signaler que les frigos contenaient parfois eux ausi leur lot de surprises (mais qu'est ce que ce truc infâme qui pue et se décompose dans le frigo de Zetsu?)

Lorsque enfin Aisa en avait fini avec tout ça, elle allait direction la cuisine et préparaît le repas du soir (heureusement ils mangeaient tous dehors à midi)

Elle remercia Itachi d'avoir conseillé des chicons gratins car c'était un plat extrêment facile à préparer (autre chose que la viande marinée au vin blanc et aux cèpes recommandé par Deidara et qui avait valut à Aisa une demi journée de préparation).

Au environ de 16 heures, notre petite ménagère pouvait enfin s'affaler dans le canapé en sirotant un coca. Elle avait pour ainsi dire terminé sa journée.

Un rapidecoup d'oeil vers l'horloge lui apprit qu'elle avait 2 heures de liberté avant le retour des garçons.

Elle attrapa la télécommande, alluma la télé et s'enfonca un peu plus entre les coussins. (Deux heures? Parfais, juste le temps de regarder un film)


	3. soirée entre fillesou peutêtre pas

Chapitre trois :

Soirée entre filles...ou peut-être pas.

Il était 20 heures, la lune brillait dans le ciel entourée d'étoiles scintillantes, une légère brise rafraîchissait le paysage (très poétique tout ça) et...

« Bleurp ! (Bruit de quelqu'un qui rotte)

« Argh ! Deidara un peu de tenue ! »S'indigna Konan

« Pardon »Répondit notre artiste tout gêné (imaginez le, les joues légèrement rouges, une mains posée devant sa bouche, lieux du méfait, tandis que tout les regards étaient braqués sur lui. Excepté Itachi qui s'en fiche et demeure imperturbable en toute occasion)

« Voilà ! Tout est rangé. Bon les gars je vous souhaite bonne fin soirée »Dit Aisa en sortant de la cuisine.

Konan se leva également.

« Ben les filles où allez vous ? » Demanda Kisame.

« Dans ma chambre. On se fait une soirée entre filles »Le renseigna Konan.

« Une soirée pyjmata ? (Terme emprunté à une de mes amies) chouette ! Je viens aussi »S'enthousiasma Tobi.

« Pyjama abruti » Marmonna Deidara.

« Non Tobi ! J'ai dit 'entre fille'. Aux dernières nouvelles t'es un mec » Le rabroua Aisa

« Ca, ça reste à vérifier »Rétorqua Deidara.

Silence...

« Quoi qu'il en soit. Bonne soirée les gars »

Sur cette dernière réplique Aisa et Konan quittèrent le salon laissant les garçons livrés à eux-mêmes (que de cruauté féminine)

Du côté des filles :

« Comment fais-tu pour les supporter tous les jours ? » Demanda Konan une fois la porte de la chambre d'Aisa fermée.

« On s'y fait »Répondit notre petite ménagère.

« On se met en pyjama pour regarder la télé ? »

« Bien sûr ! Je me change dans la salle de bain « Répondit Konan.

Pendant que les filles se changent, je pense utile de faire un bref descriptif de la chambre d'Aisa :

Premièrement, il est important de savoir que la chambre est une grande pièce.

En entrant on trouve une commode sur la gauche, une armoire sur la droite à coté de laquelle se trouve un miroir. Il y un lit divan au fond de la pièce côté gauche, bureau au fond , une table de chevet à côté du lit et sur laquelle se trouve des photos et enfin un meuble télé et DVD (et oui même chez les ninjas) en face du lit divan.

Le sol est recouvert d'un moelleux tapis bordeau, les murs sont jaune.

Une fois en pyjama (deux pièces chacunes Couleur violette pour Konan (je l'imagine bien avec cette couleur) et rouge foncé pour Aisa (le rouge va bien aux blondes), elles s'installèrent dans le divan.

"Oh attend j'ai oublié quelque chose."Dit Aisa en se levant et en allant ouvrir le premier tiroir de sa commode.

Elle fouilla un moment parmi ses sous vêtements avant de sortir victorieusement un paquet de chips XXL au sel. Elle l'exhiba tel un trophée.

"Cool tu penses à tout. Mais pourquoi tu le met dans ton tiroir à sous vêtements?"Questionna Konan.

"Pour éviter que les garçons ne le mange. Ils ne viennent jamais ici donc aucun risque qu'il le trouve."

Elle rejoint Konan sur le divan.

"Bon on met quel film?"

Moment de réflexion...

"T'as Moulin Rouge?" Demanda Konan

"Ouais"

Konan se tourna vers Aisa, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Sans aucun mot, Aisa se leva et mis le DVD dans l'appareil.

"C'est parti pour deux heures avec le beau Ewan MC Gregor"Se réjouit Konan.

Le film commença.

Imaginez: la pièce était sombre, uniquement éclairée par la télé. Les filles étaient assises côte à côte les yeux rivés sur l'écran et le paquet de chips entre elles deux.

Côté mecs:

Dans le salon, après le départ des filles, nos meurtriers se demandèrent ce qu'ils allaient faire.

"Un monopoly"Proposa Kisame

"Non c'est trop compliqué"Se plaignit Tobi

"Un cluedo?"Proposa Itachi (woaw il participe un peu à la vie en communauté!!!)

"Oh non, pas encore une histoire de meurtre"Contesta Kisame

"Un poker"Proposa Pein

"Ouai" approuva Deidara

"Bonne idée!" Dit Tobi

"..."Ne dit pas Itachi.

"Adjugé pour le poker."

"Attendez j'vais chercher des bières"Dit Kisame

Quelques minutes plus tard, nos assassins étaient réunis autour de la table, un paquet de cartes en main et une bière chacun.

Pendant une heure ils jouèrent sans problèmes, mais tout s'envenima lorsque Kisame suspecta Deidara de tricherie. Ce dernier nia l'accusation. Seulement ce ne fut guère convaincant lorsqu'une carte tomba malencontreusement de sa manche.

Deidara ne sut trop quoi dire pour sa défense et les autres le tuèrent du regard (bien que certain auraient voulu le tuer tout court)

Au bout d'un certain moment d'enguelade (c'est toujours comme ça. L'un engeule un autre et pour finir tout le monde s'engueule pour des raisons diverses n'ayant aucun rapport avec le moment présent.)

La dispute se tassa lorsque Itachi déclara:

"Je vais me coucher" Il joignit le geste à la parole en se levant de table et en quittant la pièce. (C'est quoi ce type qui va dormir si tôt? (Il est 22h))

"Il a raison. C'est chiant de jouer au poker avec vous"Dit Kisame.

"Surtout avec Deidara."Ajouta Tobi

"J'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé "

"T'es toujours désolé"(Bien envoyé!) Rétorqua Kisame

"Et maintenant on fait quoi?"

« Moi je vais dormir » Dit Pein

Il ne restait plus que Kisame, Tobi et Deidara, seuls avec leurs bières (donc ils ne sont pas vraiment seuls)

"Une idée??"Demanda Kisame.

"J'ai une idée"Dit Deidara. (Ben voyons)

"Bon, qui a une BONNE idée" Redemanda Kisame sans tenir compte de l'intervention de l'artiste.

"Mais c'est une bonne idée"Se défendit ce dernier.

Kisame soupira et se prépara mentalement à écouter la proposition de Deidara.

"Vas-y"

"On pourrait aller voir ce qui se passe chez les filles"Proposa Deidara. (Mais à quoi pense t-il?)

Grand silence...

"Mauvaise idée. Elles vont nous jeter dehors." Répondit Kisame (La voix de la raison à parlée)

"Aisa Chan ne ferait pas ça" Ajouta Tobi. (Quel naïf)

Les trois garçons se regardèrent.

Nouveau moment de réflexion (ils réfléchissent beaucoup dans cette fic.)

Toc Toc

"C'est toi qui a fait ce bruit?" Demanda Aisa.

"Non"

Toc Toc (quelqu'un qui insiste et frappe de plus en plus fort)

"Les filles?"Murmura une petite voix (Kisame arrive à prendre une petite voix?)

"Oh non. C'est pas vrai."Râla Aisa en se levant et en allant ouvrir la porte d'un geste brusque.

Là elle eu le plaisir (oh joie) de découvrir les trois meurtriers devant la porte de sa chambre. Lorsqu'elle apparue, l'air furieuse (déranger Aisa pendant une soirée télé c'est du suicide), Kisame ce recula, Deidara se mit derrière lui et murmura au requin "Je te couvre", et Tobi se cacha derrière Deidara. (Quel courage. C'est bon pour leur réputation de criminels de rang s)

"Bonsoir Aisa Chan, on se demandait si on pouvait vous tenir compagnie?"Demanda Kisame en fessant un grand sourire (histoire d'attendrir la jeune fille).

"Non!"Répondit la douce et délicate Aisa en leur claquant la porte au nez.

"S'il te plaît! Notre partie de poker à tournée au vinaigre quant cet imbécile à triché .Itachi et Pein ont été se coucher et je me retrouve seul avec ces deux là. Ma seule compagnie agréable est ma bière. Pitié, accepte de nous accueillir dans ton antre le temps de finir ma bière et je promets que si l'un d'eux nous emmerde je le découpe en morceaux" Supplia Kisame.

"C'est qui l'imbécile?"Demanda Deidara.

"La ferme! Aisa s'il te plaît" Re supplia le requin

De l'autre côté de la porte, les filles se consultèrent.

"On accepte?"Demanda Aisa à Konan.

"On a le choix?"

"Pas vraiment"

"Laisse les entrer"Trancha Konan.

Aisa ré ouvrit la porte.

"Vous pouvez entrer. Mais à la condition que vous nous laissiez finir le film."

"Promis"Répondirent les garçons à l'unisson.

Suite à quoi ils entrèrent.

Ils s'assirent tout les cinq sur le divan.

Petite précision:

De gauche à droit il y a:

Tobi, Konan, Aisa, Kisame et Deidara (et le paquet de chips sur les genoux d'Aisa (le veinard))

"Vous avez des chips!"S'écria Deidara en pointant du doigt le précieux paquet ("mon précieux" dirait Gollum)

Aisa le regarda étonnée

"Et alors?"

"Tu nous avait pas dit qu'il y avait des chips. J'en cherchais."

"C'était justement pour éviter que vous ne les empiffrer sans m'en laisser"

"Je peux en voir. S'il te plaît"Demanda Deidara en fessant les yeux doux (dur à imaginer ça!)

"Tient. Si ça nous permet d'avoir la paix"Abdiqua la jeune fille en tendant le paquet à l'artiste.

Inutile de préciser que le malheureux paquet fut vide en trois minutes, engloutis par Kisame, Deidara et Tobi (je précise qu'aucun paquet de chips n'a été maltraité durant le tournage)

Après l'épisode du paquet et quelques coups donnés à Deidara par Kisame pour qu'il se taise ("y a des coups qui se perde" dixit Kisame), les filles purent ENFIN finir leur film.

A la fin du film, les filles avaient les larmes aux yeux. Kisame s'était endormi la tète contre l'épaule d'Aisa, Deidara retenait ses larmes (on entendait de petits 'snif snif') et Tobi paraissait perplexe.

"Pourquoi ils chantaient pendant le film? C'est bizarre, moi je chante jamais, excepté sous la douche."Demanda Tobi.

"C'est un film musical Tobi"Répondit Konan.

"Mouais. Je suis à moitié convaincu. En plus ce n'est pas logique. La fille aurait dû choisir le duc. On ne choisit jamais le plus pauvre. C'est idiot"Continua Tobi.

"C'est un film d'amour"Répondit cette fois Aisa.

"L'amour c'est naze"Ajouta Deidara en reniflant.

Konan et Aisa se regardèrent. Décidément les mecs et l'amour ça fait deux.

"Bon les mecs et si on allait se coucher"Proposa Konan.

"Ouai"Répondit Deidara.

"Bonne nuit Aisa Chan"Dit Tobi

Kisame dormait toujours contre Aisa.

"Kisame-nee Chan debout va dormir!"Le réveilla gentiment Aisa.

"Quoi? C'est fini?"Demanda Kisame d'une voix pâteuse.

"Oui. Tout le monde est au lit"

"Ok j'y vais aussi. Bonne Aisa."Souhaita Kisame en donnant un bisous sur la joue de la jeune fille (oh trop mimi)

Aisa se retrouva seule dans sa chambre. Elle souri, elle avait passé une bonne soirée. Bon, pas tel qu'elle se l'avait imaginé mais bonne quant même.

Elle se glissa dans ses draps et tomba rapidement dans les bras de Morphée.

Demain est une autre journée.


	4. Rien qu'une femme de ménage!

Chapitre quatre: Rien qu'une femme de ménage!

Il était 22h, Aisa était dans sa chambre, des vêtements éparpillés partout autour d'elle. Elle en était à son sixième essayage.

Elle jeta rageusement le pantalon qu'elle venait de passer et enleva le petit haut vert qui décidément ne lui allait pas (qu'elle idée de l'avoir acheté!).

Elle resta immobile au milieu de ses vêtements pendant deux longues minutes.

Puis, illumination!

Elle attrapa sa mini jupe noir et dénicha son top rouge sous une pile de pull. Elle les enfila (la jupe et le top, pas les pulls!) et enfila également ses bottes noires, détacha ses cheveux et alla se planter devant le miroir.

Parfait! Elle était prête, après tout cela ne lui avait pris que 30 minutes pour se préparer.

Elle sorti de la pièce.

"Ca y est t'es prêtes? "Demanda Kisame

"Woaw tu n'a mis que 30 minutes! Tu t'améliores»La charia Deidara.

"J'ai pas le temps (mon esprit est ailleurs!(non je plaisante)). Je rentre vers 3 heures. Bye les gars!"

"Hé minute!"La alla Kisame en se levant du canapé dans lequel il était installé, occupé à nettoyer son épée.

"Quoi?"Demanda Aisa sur un ton d'agacement.

L'assassin tourna plusieurs fois autour d'elle en la regardant de haut en bas (quel matteur!)

"Kisame grouille!J'ai pas toute la nuit!"

"Tu ne vas y aller habiller comme ça?"

"Ben qu'est ce qu'elle a ma tenue?"Demanda l'intéressée.

"Premièrement ta jupe est trop courte et deuxièmement ta t-shirt est trop décolleté" (Kisame en mode grand frère ultra chiant)

"Kisame tu va pas me faire le coup du grand frère chiant j'espère (bingo, c'est tout à fait ça)! Je vais en discothèque (et oui même les discothèques existent. Comme quoi les ninjas savent aussi s'amuser). Je ne vais quant même pas y aller habillé en nonne"(en effet faut mieux pas)

"Pourquoi pas"Répondit Kisame d'un ton buté.

"Tu te fiche de moi! Tu veux que j'y aille en colle roulé avec un pantalon bien épais"

"Bonne idée, va mettre ça!"

Aisa regarda le mercenaire comme s'il était fou.

"Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu. Je répète donc "Bonne soirée les gars"

"Hors de question!"(Il ne lâche pas l'affaire ou l'hameçon si vous préférez)

Le requin se plaça devant la porte.

"Kisame bouge!"

"Non!" (Têtu le gars)

"Kisame enfin laisse là y aller. C'est une grande fille"Dit Deidara.

Aisa éprouva une vague de reconnaissance pour l'artiste.

"Tu mêle pas de ça. C'est une affaire entre moi et Aisa"

"Bon tu ne me laisse pas le choix"Murmura Deidara.

Puis soudain de l'argile encercla les pieds du requin, le privant ainsi de tout mouvement. (Deidara-Zorro à la rescousse!)

"Vite Aisa va t'en! Je le tiens!"Ordonna Deidara à la jeune fille qui restait bouche bée devant ce spectacle.

"Merci Dei-chan. Je t'en revaudrais ça!"

"J'y compte bien ma belle"

"Deidara lâche moi espèce de cinglé! Aisa reste là!"Hurla Kisame, furieux de s'être fait avoir si facilement et furieux de son manque d'autorité (pauvre Kisame)

"Dans quelques minutes Kisa-kun, le temps qu'Aisa soit loin"Répondit tranquillement Deidara, assis dans le canapé entrain de modeler de petits personnages d'argile.

Aisa se dépêcha de se téléporter à la ville.

Là, elle se dirigea vers la discothèque.

Kisame pouvait vraiment être lourd. Elle n'était plus une gamine!

Elle appréciait énormément cette relation frère-soeur mais là franchement...voilà

Elle entra dans la discothèque et commanda un saké (ah lala les jeunes et l'alcool. Mais elle y a droit, quant on vit avec l'Akatsuki on a de temps en temps besoin d'un ptit remontant)

Son verre engloutit cul sec (elle fait ça quant elle est énervée), elle alla se défouler sur la piste de danse

_Est-ce que mon cœur est fou?  
Il dit «à quoi bon avoir peur maintenant!»  
Quand ton corps bouge sur le rythme  
Pourquoi hésiter et être intimidé? _

_Danse sans te cacher, chante sans te cacher  
Viens et parle ouvertement_

**«It's time to disco...» **

Qui veux-tu rencontrer? Regarde-le

**«It's time to disco...» **

Est-ce que mon cœur est fou?   
Il dit «à quoi bon avoir peur maintenant!» 

_Quand ton corps bouge sur le rythme  
Pourquoi hésiter et être intimidé?  
Danse sans te cacher, chante sans te cacher   
Viens et parle ouvertement_

**«It's time to disco...» **

Qui veux-tu rencontrer? Regarde-le

**«It's time to disco...» **

Un tel rythme fait virevolter mon corps

Une tempête envahit mon souffle  
L'ambiance fait vaciller mon cœur  
Ici, je me perds dans l'allégresse  
Toi aussi, en te perdant, en te grisant  
Entrant en collision avec quelqu'un, dis-le ouvertement

**«It's time to disco...» **

Dis-le

**«It's time to disco...» **

Cette soirée si gaie danse dans l'exaltation  
Sans même avoir bu, le ciel bouge  
Dis-moi à quoi ça sert de garder la tête sur les épaules en un tel instant? 

_Les battements de nos cœurs plein de jeunesse vont très vite   
C'est bon de se sentir comme ça, n'est-ce pas?  
Si tu as autre chose à dire, alors dis-le ouvertement_

**«It's time to disco...» **

Comprends juste que

**«It's time to disco...» **

Est-ce que mon cœur est fou?   
Il dit «à quoi bon avoir peur maintenant!»   
Quand ton corps bouge sur le rythme  
Pourquoi hésiter et être intimidé?  
Danse sans te cacher, chante sans te cacher   
Viens et parle ouvertement

**«It's time to disco...» **

Qui veux-tu rencontrer? Regarde-le

**«It's time to disco...» **

Est-ce que mon cœur est fou?  
Il dit «à quoi bon avoir peur maintenant!» 

_Quand ton corps bouge sur le rythme  
Pourquoi hésiter et être intimidé?_

Danse sans te cacher, chante sans te cacher   
Viens et parle ouvertement

**«It's time to disco...» **

Qui veux-tu rencontrer? Regarde-le

**«It's time to disco...» **

Au alentour de deux heures trente du mat, Aisa décida de rentrer, au grand dam de plusieurs garçons qui avaient tentés de la draguer, sans succès (on regarde mais on touche pas les gars!)

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la discothèque, elle respira un bonne bouffée d'air frais (il fait généralement très chaud dans une discothèque).

Elle fit quelques pas mais dû rapidement s'appuyer contre un mur, la tête lui tournait.

"J'ai trop forcée sur l'alcool ce soir. Je ferais mieux de reprendre mes esprits avant de me téléporter" Décida Aisa.

Elle se laissa glisser le long du mur et ferma les yeux (attention mesdemoiselles, ne faites pas comme elle, il est tard et c'est dangereux. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'elle va très vite constater)

"Alors ma jolie, on est toute seule"

Aisa ouvrit les yeux. Devant elle se tenait deux types qui n'avaient rien rassurant (genre les deux pirates un peut idiots dans Pirates des Caraïbes). Elle se releva.

"Pas du tout. J'attends mon copain, il va arriver. "(Pas très convaincant comme mensonge)

"Petite menteuse. On t'a vue dansée seule toute la soirée. T'en as allumé pas mal. Mais nous on se contente pas d'être allumés poupée"

Aisa serra les poings. Elle était très très mal barrée. (Ça c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire)

Elle analysa rapidement la situation:

-Elle était seule

-Elle avait un verre dans le nez

-Elle ne savait pas se battre (le comble quant on vit avec de grands criminels)

Conclusion:

Elle était foutue, elle pouvait dire adieu à sa virginité.

Elle aurait dû écouter Kisame-kun. (Et oui on doit toujours écouter son grand frère).

Elle ferma les yeux

"Faites que ça aille vite!'Espéra t'elle.

Elle sentit la main du type sur sa cuisse, elle serrait les dents puis...

Plus rien.

Elle entendis ses agresseurs criés ainsi que le bruit des kunais qui s'entrechocs suivit d'un cri.(genre un type qui vient d'avoir très mal)

"Salopard, j'vais t'apprendre moi!"Cria l'un des agresseurs.

"Ca m'étonnerais"Répondit une voix calme.

Aisa ouvrit les yeux, elle connaissait cette voix! Elle l'entendait rarement mais elle la connaissait.

Elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de le voir et il était la dernière personne à qui elle aurait pensé.

"Itachi! Qu'elle soulagement de vous voir" Dit-elle en se relevant.

Le brun essuya le kunai qu'il avait utilisé pour tuer...non pour massacrer les deux voyous qui n'agresseront plus jamais personne.

"Merci de m'avoir sauvée"

"Pur hasard. Je rentrais au repère lorsque je t'ai reconnue."

"Merci"(dans ce cas là je crois qu'on ne le dit jamais assez)

"T'es vraiment un boulet. Sans moi tu serais probablement entre leur mains."(Gentillesse typiquement Uchiwa)

"Ce n'est pas de ma faute"

"Tu t'es regardé. Tu t'attendais à quoi? "(Il a pas tord)

"Désolé"Elle avait honte.

"Quant on t'agresse être désolé n'est pas suffisant. Il fait s'avoir se battre dans la vie sinon tu meurt."

"Je voulais juste m'amusée"

Soudain l'Uchiwa lança le kunai sur le mur, à quelques centimètres de la tête d'Aisa. Elle s'immobilisa de stupeur (à sa place je me serais évanouie)

Itachi s'avança vers elle (genre pas très rassurant. Sur le moment Aisa se demandait si elle ne préférait pas le sort que les réservais ses deux défunts agresseurs.)

Itachi retira le kunai du mur d'un coup sec.

"Il serais temps que tu te rende compte avec qui tu vis. Ouvre les yeux, tu vis avec des criminels classés S. Ceux que tu appelles tes 'frères' sont des assassins."

"Je le sais"

"On ne dirait pas. Que ce passerait-il si quelqu'un te suivait jusqu'au repère?"

"Je n'y ai pas pensé"Avoua Aisa d'une petite voix.

"Tu ne penses jamais. Les autres te considèrent peut être comme leur 'petite soeur' mais pour moi tu n'est qu'une femme de ménage. Une bonne à rien qui ne fait que la cuisine et le ménage (attention n'y voyez rien de personnel, je n'ai rien contre les femmes de ménages! Mais vous connaissez Itachi, il en faut beaucoup pour trouver grâce à ses yeux) D'ailleurs si j'étais le chef je ne te laisserais pas sortir. J'ai horreur des boulets. La prochaine fois je viendrais plus à ton secours. "Dit durement l'Uchiwa avant de tourner les talons.

Aisa resta pétrifiée contre le mur. Il avait raison, pour qui se prenait-elle? Une boule se forma dans sa gorge et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

"Arrête de pleurer et amène toi! Ordonna l'Uchiwa.

Aisa s'avança vers lui, la tête basse.

"Franchement, t'es lourde!"Ajouta Itachi (de la même manière que Sasuke lorsqu'il a dit à Sakura 't'es lourde')

Ils n'avaient prononcés aucun mots sur le chemin du retour (Itachi avait déjà suffisamment parlé pour ce soir et Aisa ne savait trop que dire après la douche froide qu'elle venait de recevoir)

Arrivé au repère l'Uchiwa se tourna vers Aisa.

"Je ne dirais rien de ce qui s'est passé ce soir. Fait en de même" Suite à quoi ils rentrèrent dans le repère. Les autres étaient déjà tous couchés. Itachi se dirigea vers sa chambre sans aucun regard vers la jeune fille.

Aisa rejoignit sa chambre et s'effondra en pleurant dans son lit.

Elle tapait du poing contre son oreiller. Itachi avait raison, il avait cent fois raison. Elle n'était rien comparée à tous ces formidables guerriers avec qui elle vivait. Elle était incapable de se défendre! Elle se sentait nulle, insignifiante, faible.

Elle se releva soudain.

Elle devait remédier à ça! Elle devait devenir forte, coûte que coûte!(Facile à dire, mais pas à faire!)


	5. Chapter 5

Entraîne la!

Lorsque le réveille sonna à 6 heure se matin là, il fit un magnifique vol plané à travers la pièce avant de s'écrasé contre le mur et de se fracasser en plusieurs morceaux (Bang! Crack! boum! fit le réveil(le pauvre))

La main cruelle, responsable de cet acte odieux, retourna se planquer sous les couettes (vous avez très certainement devinez que le propriétaire de cette main est Aisa).

Elle n'avait pas envie de se lever.(A vrai dire elle n'avait pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit, les paroles d'Itachi lui revenant sans cesse en tête) C'était la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivé au repaire d'Akatsuki.

Tant pis, les garçons n'avaient qu'à se débrouiller ce matin.

C'est ce qu'elle se dit sans remord pendant très exactement 15 secondes. Après quoi les vilains remords revinrent à la charge. (Bouh! c'est méchant les remords)

Elle imaginait le regard triste de Tobi lorsqu'il constaterait qu'il n'y avait pas de crêpes (imaginez Tobi avec le regard d'un petit chine tout triste), l'étonnement et la déception de Kisame lorsqu'il entrerait dans la salle à manger sans être accueillit par un 'Bonjour Kisa-kun' et enfin le regard triomphant de Deidara lorsqu'il constatera qu'il est le premier levé. Après quoi Deidara décidera de préparer lui-même le petit déjeuner (il a toujours voulu le faire). C'est là qu'arrivera le drame.

Aisa se remémora l'accident tragique qui aurait pu avoir lieu deux ans plus tôt.

Flash Back!

Deux ans plus tôt, dans cette même cuisine:

Aisa était malade ce matin là, un vol au vent qui était mal passé hier soir.

Elle était donc dans la toilette, replié devant la cuvette et ... (vous avez compris, le vol au vent qui se trouvait dans l'estomac se trouva propulser dans la cuvette)

Pendant ce temps là, Deidara traînait seul dans la salle à manger (ce matin ils étaient tous sortit excepté l'Artiste)

Il avait faim.

Aisa n'arrivait pas.

Il avait faim.

Il pensait à une montagne de crêpes.

Il avait faim!

C'est alors qu'une idée germa dans l'esprit de Deidara.

Aisa étant malade il pourrait lui-même préparer le petit déj'. Aisa sera contente de trouver le petit déj' déjà prêt. Elle le remerciera et peut-être qu'il aura droit à un bisou sur le joue. Il sera le héros du jour!

Yes! Il allait faire ça!

L'ennui c'est que Deidara est un véritable fléau dans une cuisine.

Premièrement, il mit de la farine partout en préparant les crêpes, il en colla plusieurs au plafond en les lançant pour les retourner, il se brûla la main avec l'eau bouillante du café et pour finir il fit cramer les toast (et le toaster par la même occasion, ce qui provoqua un début d'incendie, vite maîtriser, heureusement).

"Deidara! Que s'est-il passé ici?"Demanda (ou cria) Aisa lorsqu'elle entra dans la cuisine.

L'artiste se trouva au milieu de la pièce, couvert de farine et se tenant la main brûlé tandis que le toaster n'était plus qu'un petit tas de cendre.

"Aisa-chan! Je voulais préparer le petit déjeuner pour t'aider. Mais j'ai eu quelques petits problèmes. Rien de bien grave" Expliqua maladroitement Deidara.

Aisa le regarda avec de grands yeux ronds. Elle n'arrivait pas a y croire, un seul homme peut-il être l'unique responsable se tout ce bazar?

"Qu'est-il arrivé au toaster? Et toute cette farine? Et les crêpes au plafond?"Enuméra stupéfié la jeune fille.

"De simples accidents"Répondit gêné le criminel.

"De simples accidents! Dei-kun, lorsque la troisième guerre des shinobis commença, ça c'était un accident. Toi, tu es la catastrophe incarnée! Regarde ma cuisine! Il suffit que je m'absente un instant car je suis malade et c'est déjà le bordel!"

"Aisa-chan..."

"Dehors!"

"Mais..."

"J'ai dit 'DEHORS! Je ne veux plus jamais te voir dans ma cuisine! Dans le cas contraire je te botte ton derrière d'assassin!"

Notre criminel ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se précipita dans sa chambre (qu'il n'osa plus quitter de toute la journée)

Fin du Flash back

Aisa en avait des frissons rien que d'y penser

Non, décidemment il fallait mieux qu'elle se lève et aille préparer le petit déjeuner et cela même si elle ne voulait pas croiser le regard sanguinaire de l'Uchiwa (elle avait vraiment l'impression d'être un insecte face lui)

Elle s'habilla puis se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre. Il lui fallut dix minutes pour actionner la poignée de la porte et cinq autres pour sortir de la chambre.

Elle prépara le déjeuner et sursauta chaque fois qu'un membre de l'organisation entrait dans le salon.(en fait elle redoutait l'arrivé d'Itachi dans la pièce)

Elle s'installa à table entre Kisame et Deidara.

Les garçons eurent vite fait de remarquer qu'elle était plus préoccupé par la porte que par leur conversation (qui avait-il de plus important que de parler poissonnerie et explosion?)

"Aisa?"Demanda Kisame agacé par le peu d'attention de la jeune fille.

"Aisa?"Redemanda t-il

"Mmm"finit par répondre Aisa sans accorder un regard à Kisame.

Etonné par cette réaction (ou plutôt par ce manque de réaction) le meurtrier se tourna pencha vers Deidara

"Mais qu'est ce qui lui arrive? On dirait Itachi"

"Itachi! Où ça? "Demanda soudainement Aisa en se levant d'un bond.

Cette réaction étonna tous les assassins présents à la table.

"Euh, nulle part il n'est pas encore là. Mais Aisa-chan tu vas bien? "Demanda inquiet Deidara.

"Tu est toute pâle"Ajouta Tobi

"Tu as de la fièvre?"Demanda inquiet Zetsu

"Tu as trop bu hier?"L'interrogea Kisame soupçonneux.

"Euh, non pas du tout"Répondit Aisa en bafouillant un peu. Kisame détestait déjà qu'elle aille en discothèque alors si en plus elle lui avouait qu'elle descendait trois saké quant elle y allait, il allait la séquestré au repère pour le restant de ses jours.

"Si tu le dit"Répondit Kisame peu convaincu.

"Tu devrais aller te reposer. On se charge de débarrasser la table"Trancha Zetsu.

"Mais..."

"Deidara n'entrera pas dans la cuisine. Je te promets»Ajouta Kisame.

"Hé!"S'offusqua l'artiste.

"Ca ira. Merci les gars. "Répondit Aisa en prenant les assiettes pour les ramener dans la cuisine.

Mais alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la cuisine, une pile d'assiettes dans les mains, Itachi fit son entré.

"Ah Itachi! Tu tombe bien faut qu'on se mette d'accord pour la prochaine missi..."

Bang!

Kisame ne put continuer sa phrase et se tourna vers l'origine du vacarme.

Aisa venait de faire tomber les assiettes qui à présent étant en petit morceaux (meurtrière! D'abord le réveil et maintenant les assiettes)

"Oups je suis désolé "S'excusa le jeune fille en rougissant de honte.

Les garçons se regardèrent. Aisa n'était pas aussi maladroite d'habitude.

Seul Itachi demeurait imperturbable face à cette scène. Quoi que non, il afficha pendant l'espace d'une seconde un petit sourire narquois (qui voulait sans doute dire 'mais regardez moi cette idiote')

Kisame se leva et prit Aisa part les épaules.

"Je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive mais il faudrait mieux que tu nous laisse gérer ça. Va dans ta chambre"Lui dit (ou ordonna) son grand frère.

"D'accord"Abdiqua la jeune fille.

Itachi était toujours devant la porte menant au couloir des chambres. Il ne bougea pas lorsque Aisa arriva devant lui.

Il la regarda avec dédain (made in Uchiwa). Elle leva les yeux vers lui, se qui la fit encore plus rougir (plus de honte que d'autre chose). Il se décala afin de la laisser passer.

Elle s'affala sur son lit.

Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi nulle. Et pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il la regarde comme si elle était un insecte.

Il fallait que ça change!

Elle attendit qu'ils soient tous sortis pour se rendre sur le terrain d'entraînement.

Elle parvint à dénicher des shurikens.

Elle les lança sur les piliers de bois prévu à cet effet.

Elle les loupa tous (pas de quelques centimètres, non!) Les shurikens passèrent à plusieurs mètres des piliers et allèrent se planter soit dans des tronc d'arbres soit se perdirent dans les buissons alentour.

Pathétique, nulle, insignifiante.

Aisa se traîna pour aller ramasser un shuriken qu'elle avait lancé fort sous le coup du désespoir et qui c'était perdu un peu plus loin entre les arbres.

Info: ce repère d'Akatsuki (oui car il y en a plusieurs, cela leur permet de ne pas se faire repérer) est situé dans une foret (pas celle près de Konoha! une autre quelques part. Moi-même je sais pas où)

Donc Aisa (la pire lanceuse de shuriken que le monde ninja n'est jamais porté!) partie à la recherche des shurikens perdu tout en pestant contre sa nullité.

Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est qu'elle n'était pas seule. En effet, une personne était en train de l'observer depuis un arbre.

Ladite personne s'amusait de voir les faibles capacités de la jeune femme.

« Parfait »Pensa la mystérieuse personne en se frottant les mains. Suite à quoi elle disparu dans un nuage de fumée.

XXX

Un peu plus tard, dans la soirée, dans une caverne servant de seconde base de l'Akatsuki et dans laquelle se trouvait le réceptacle à démons que nos criminels avaient commencé à récolté (pff, toute une phrase pour expliquer le contexte), se tenaient deux personnes.

« Tu vas lui apprendre les bases »

« Hors de question ! Je dis non ! »

« Et moi, oui »

« Non ! »

« Oui »

« Non »

« Pas de discussion, c'est moi le chef ! Et j'ai décidé que tu l'entraîneras ! »

« Deidara sera ravi de le faire »

« Hors de question »

« Kisame alors ? » Proposa l'autre personne avec espoir.

« Non. Toi et personne d'autre. »Répondit la seconde personne catégoriquement.

« Pourquoi moi ? »

« Parce que tu es le meilleur »

L'autre se senti flattée par cette réponse.

« Tu lui feras part de cette décision ce soir Et tâche qu'aucun autre membre ne soit au courant. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ils vont vouloir vous surveillez pour voir que tu ne la maltraite pas et ce sera le bordel. Je veux que lors des entraînements vous soyez seul »

« C'est une torture »

« C'est un ordre. Sur ce, bonne journée ! » Et le chef disparu dans un nuage de fumée.

L'autre se retrouva seul dans la caverne. Il ne comprenait décidément pas cette décision complètement stupide.

Résigné, il disparu à son tour en fumée.

XXX

Il était très tard, les autres dormaient déjà, mais pas Aisa.

Elle était affalé sur son lit et lisait.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit. La jeune fille sursauta et fut même carrément terrifiée lorsqu'elle reconnut son visiteur de minuit.

« Itachi-sama ! »

« Silence. A partir de demain, à minuit pile, tu me retrouveras sur le terrain d'entraînement. »

« M...Mais pourquoi ? »

« T'es bête ou tu le fait exprès. J'ai reçu pour mission de t'apprendre les bases des arts ninja. Je me doute de ta nullité et du désespoir de ton cas mais un ordre est un ordre. Ne sois pas en retard ! »

Suite à quoi, il referma la porte en laissant Aisa complètement perdue.

S'entraîner avec Itachi ? Cela revenait à signer son arrêt de mort.

Elle n'avait jamais rencontrer le grand chef d'Akatsuki (elle savait que Pein n'était que le sous-chef) mais elle était sûr d'une chose, il était cinglé !


End file.
